1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a three-dimensional image display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus includes a display panel and a shutter panel. The shutter panel separates a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have a binocular disparity, and provides the left- and right-eye images to a left eye and a right eye of viewer, respectively. The viewer watches the left- and right-eye images through the two eyes respectively, thereby perceiving a 3D image.
The shutter panel includes two glass substrates having transparent electrodes, respectively, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates as a liquid crystal panel structure. As liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer employed in the shutter panel, nematic liquid crystals, smectic liquid crystals, or cholesteric liquid crystals may be used. Directors of the liquid crystals are tilted by an electric field generated between the transparent electrodes, and thus the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is controlled. Accordingly, brightness of the 3D image display apparatus depends on a cell gap between the two substrates and an anisotropic refractive index of the liquid crystals.
In addition, the glass substrates used for the shutter panel are very expensive, thereby causing increase in manufacturing cost of the 3D image display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.